dawn_of_the_ancientsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Beginning of Time • Gaia and Uranus had two sets of kids the Giants and Titans. The giants were overthrown by the titans, the titans and Kronos married Rhea and gave birth to Zesus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera and many siblings. Fear of being overthrown Kronos ate his three children but Poseidon cut his stomach and the three were freeed. Hades, Posedion, and Zeus teamed up to defeat Kronos. When they defeated Kronos they cut him into little pieces and sealed him. Zesus become leader of the three and ruler of Olympus and the skies. Poseidon became ruler of the seas and earth. Hades became ruler of the underworld and god of riches. Zesus married Hera and Zesus created Ares from his thigh, Zesus created Athena from his mind. Hera gave birth to Hephaestus and Apollo and Artemus were the children of Zesus and Titan Leto. Sometime there were many gods born including Hermes, Aphrodite, and Persephone. Greece Before 1000 B.C.E. • Hercules was born in the Thebrs where he became of age and married Megera daughter of ceron. During this Time Hades wanted to overthrow his brother and rule Olympus. Hercules father Zesus warned him about Hades war and was trained as a Demi-god by Thrishula daughter of Apollo. When Hades arrived on earth with army of the dead, Hercules alongside of his men fought Hades and defeat him and his army. Hades was sent back to the underworld where he promised Hercules vengeance aganist him. During his last years Hercules traveled all around the world to find half bloods and train them he would call his new organization The Divine to save the earth from Hades. On Hercules death bed he choose his most strongest and trusted pupil as the new leader of the organization and when Hercules died the pupil was revealed to be the son of Hades. Greece 300 A.D. • When Hade's son became ruler of the Divine he changed the views of the Divine He wanted to have world domination and rule the world as Demi-gods are the superior race and enslave humanity. When his plan was successful he died and his Divine ruled the earth for thousands of years. In 300 A.D. the Divine leader with the help of Hades created a new species to train Demi-gods. They turned human slaves into these new species called Vampires they were ultimate prey for Demi-gods to hunt down and kill. The first successfully turned Vampire was Delia Despione. She and many vampires was killed the Demi-gods for the next two centuries. Greece 500 A.D. • Divine leader Anthony assigned his Demi-god to track down the last vampire turned by Hades the vampire Kain. Anthony's men were killed by Kain and the vampire escaped. Anthony searched and ordered his new recuits for Kain's head for any demi-god to destroy him. Greece 500 A.D. - 10th century • The Divine over 5 centuries ruthlessly hunted down Kain but was unsuccessful the divine found him in Teberes in the late 10th century when they scared his back but fled barely escaping. Kain traveled to England in 998 A.D. where he was discovered 5 years later when his lover and her village where burned alive.